


No One Knows Me

by RiannaSeven (Fear1LessLeader7)



Category: Glee
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Finn Being an Asshole, M/M, MMA, New Directions is Annoying, Past Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Post-Nationals Loss, Quinn Cares Even Less, Rich!Santana, Santana Doesn't Care, Unnecessary Plane Rides, private island, secret life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear1LessLeader7/pseuds/RiannaSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks they know Santana Lopez. While on vacation after their loss at Nationals, a certain brunette meets the real Santana. Will a friendship develop or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Blaine, Lauren, and Matt are all part of ND. This started off as a one-shot for "Weird", but I kinda lost control… Enjoy!

 

"Ok, guys! Nationals are here!" Will Schuester tried to gain the attention of his talkative glee club. "Hey!" he continued when they all quieted down, "Remember bring your bags packed and be in front of the school at 6 am sharp. This way we can all get to the airport at the same time. We-" a knock at the door stopped the teacher mid-sentence. A man dressed in fitted black pants, a white V-neck, a black vest, and a pair of all black Converses stepped into the choir room.

"Mr. Schuester, correct?" After the curly hair-haired man nodded, the visitor ran his hand through his long, wavy, black hair and continued, "I am here on behalf of the family of one of your students. Their parents have invited all of New Directions to spend a minimum of 2 weeks in their home in the Hamptons."

"Dude, seriously?!" Puck was the first to respond.

"I can handle this Puck. Whose family?"

"They would prefer not to tell until you arrive."

"What do you guys want to do?" the horrible Spanish teacher turns to the teenagers and waits for a response that he hopes will be unanimous. Most of them look excited, except for Santana (but that was expected) and for some reason Quinn wasn't as happy about the announcement either.

A loud chorus of "yeah" and "hell yeah!" was heard throughout the room. Mr. Schuester turned back to the man and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say "there's your answer."

"Whoa. Mr. Shue, how do you know this guy is legit? For all you know he could be a pedophile who has a map of the age of consent for every state on his bedroom wall," everyone, except for Quinn, Puck, and Brittany, turned towards Santana with matching looks of annoyance.

"Must you insist on ruining everything for us Satan?" the Latina slouched down in her chair at hearing the common insult from Kurt. "He obviously knows someone in here, if he came with an invite like that."

"You- Whatever. Do what you want," Santana went to grab her bag when the man's voice halted her movements.

"The family wanted all of you there. Which means this decision needs to be unanimous."

"Fine, we can go," the Latina grumbled. Everyone else finally turned their faces away from the visibly angry cheerleader.

"Well then, I guess we're going to the Hamptons!"

* * *

"I can't believe we lost."

"I'm more upset about the fact that we're gonna be stuck in a house with Rachel and a very angry witch by the name of Santana," the Latina tightened her grip on her carry-on bag, once the insult left Mercedes' mouth.

"Well aside from that, I'm happy that we get to go straight there, instead of going back to Lima," Kurt voice rang through the almost empty security check. The flight from the city to the Hamptons was only about 15 minutes, but the mystery family felt it was more efficient.

"Hey, where's Santana going?" Tina questioned. Santana was headed towards the boarding gate for a different flight.

"Her mom called and said she had to help take care of some family situation before break. She said she'll be back either tomorrow or the day after," Puck answered as he watched his oldest friend walk through the gate on the flight to Dayton, Ohio.

"Who cares?" Finn added. "That's at least an extra 24 hours without her around."

"Stop being a jerk Finn. She wouldn't be angry if you hadn't tried to suck Rachel's face off on stage."

"I don't understand why she's angry, she doesn't even like Rachel."

"Guys, we can talk about what happened after we get settled," Mr. Shue said, hoping they wouldn't start a fight in the airport. The flight attendant came towards the group and gestured for them to follow her onto the private plane.

Once they were seated, Puck broke the silence, "Which ever one of your family's is paying for this, I officially love you."

* * *

"Welcome to the Hamptons, New Directions!" the show choir filed off the airport shuttle bus and gaped at the expansive villa in front of them. "I apologize for not properly introducing myself to you last week. My name is Angelo Vasquez. Come follow me inside, you can leave your larger pieces of luggage out here."

The students and their teacher trailed behind the man as he entered the mansion's main doors. Their jaws hit the ground when they saw the interior. The stairs and railings were lined with marble and mahogany wood. The furniture sitting in the open rooms that were visible from the foyer, were made from white leather, Rachel was hoping it was faux leather. And the walls, that weren't made from frosted glass, were painted white with gold lilies accenting them.

"This is exquisite."

"Wow, that is the shortest sentence Rachel Berry has ever said," Quinn jested, walking to the front of the group.

"The dining and sitting areas are located in this section. The rooms can be accessed through here or the outer doors. Everyone will have their own room. You may share a room if you wish. Except for you Mr. Puckerman," Angelo added before Puck could ask _"Which one of you ladies wanna sleep in my bed?"_

"Once you find your room, your belongings will be taken there by the staff and you are free to roam until dinner. There will be a key in the lock, remove it once you claim that room, and keep up with it. Being that it is only 2 o'clock, you are welcome to the food in the kitchen here on the first floor if you do get hungry," as he turned back around he remembered, "Also, do not open any doors that do not have frosted glass knobs."

"I call the room with the biggest bed!" With that everyone ran back out the front door and to the outside gates that led to the living quarters. Once inside the teens preceded to run up and down the hallways and the stairs in search of a suitable room. Rachel, however, calmly walked towards the end of the hall off to the left, followed by Quinn.

"Has anyone claimed this room Quinn?" Rachel asked stopping at the last door on the left side of the hall.

Quinn turned around from the door across the hall and said, "If there's a frosted glass knob and a key in the lock, it's all yours. Back away from the door Mercedes, this is my room."

"What? There's still a key in it," Mercedes began reaching for the key until Quinn's hand stopped her.

"There's also a clear glass knob on it which means you're not supposed to open it."

"That rule applies to you too," Mercedes retorted, annoyed with the former cheerleader.

"No it doesn't, because this is _my_ room. See you later Rach," the blonde said walking into the room and closing the door behind her.

"You're welcome to room with me Mercedes, if you don't want to go upstairs or down the hall."

"Nah, I'm good. I don't want to wake up to you and Finn making out on your bed," Rachel watched with a slight frown as her fellow diva walked back down the hallway and up the stair case.

Rachel entered her new room. The four poster king-sized bed sat in the center of the far left wall; the sheer black canopy was open on one side. A 46" 3D TV was mounted on the wall across from the bed. The view is what caught Rachel's eye; the wall across from the door was made entirely of glass and the faux beach area surrounding the pool was visible.

"This is going to be an amazing vacation."

* * *

After dinner, Angelo sat at the table across from Quinn.

"What happened after you guys got back to the hotel?"

"San lost her mind. We had to hold her back while she was screaming at the top of her lungs about how she was from Lima Heights Adjacent and how bad things happen there. All while Rachel stood there screaming bloody murder," the blonde nonchalantly answered, leaning back in her chair.

"Am I gonna have to keep her away from Rachel?"

"No. No one realized she was trying to get to Finn the entire time. They just assumed she was going after Rachel," Angelo nodded his head. "Besides, Rachel took the room across from me. You know the one right next to Santana's. As long as Finn stays away from her room, I think Rachel, Santana, and I won't lose our minds or attempt to kill him."

"Sounds good. Does anyone know whose house this is? Have they figured it out?" Angelo asked as they stood up from their seats.

"Nope. They were too wrapped up in when they could hit the beach or go shopping. And Finn spent his time hunting down Rachel, who did a pretty good job of hiding. Plus, Brittany remembered her promise not to tell or drop really obvious hints."

"Well, whenever Santana decides to reveal herself, they'll figure it out."

"Maybe, most of them are only a little bit smarter than Finn, but still dumber than Britt pretends be."

Angelo chuckled and bid Quinn a goodnight.

* * *

Rachel roamed around the gated villa. She opened the oak doors of one section that seemed to connect to her and Quinn's area of the "house". There were no longer chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, but instead fluorescent lights that reminded the small girl of McKinley's hallways; the lights were only half lit. The marble floor was now wood vinyl, the kind you would see in a dance studio. The walls were now floor to ceiling mirrors and the speakers for what appeared to be an intercom system were embedded into the ceiling. Rachel could hear the sound of Rihanna's "Rehab" coming from one of the open doors down the hall. The light from the room was flooding the nearly dark hall and as Rachel stepped closer to the door she could see someone in a sports bra and basketball shorts dancing, but not their face. The room was made like a professional dance studio, including movable Barres and wall to wall mirrors. She stood in the doorway watching until the song ended.

"Can I help you?" Rachel was snapped out of her daze when the voice pierced her ears. She couldn't see the dancer's face because she was standing right in front of her reflection.

"I'm sorry. I was wandering around and saw you dancing. You're really good."

"Thanks Berry."

"S-Santana?" The Latina turned around to face the tiny diva.

"Yep. Do you like the house?" the Latina was out of breath and slightly bothered by the fact her hobbit… _the_ hobbit found her hide out.

"Yes, it is very beautiful, especially my room."

"What does your bed look like?" Every room in the house had different beds and color schemes.

"Four poster king sized, with a sheer black canopy, white comforter with black vines, and black and white pillows."

"Ah, you're right next to my room. I designed that one myself," Santana said shutting down her sound equipment. "I'm glad you're in there; nobody else would have been able to appreciate the fact that it is simple yet sophisticated."

"Yeah, it is," the two began to walk down the hallway, farther away from the door Rachel entered through.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I was kind of exploring the grounds. I wandered in here, and then I heard the music. You are a really good dancer Santana."

"Thanks. Britt and I went to the same dance classes when we were younger. She uses it to entertain; I do it to relieve stress."

"I didn't know that."

"No one does. No one really knows anything about me, other than the rumors they hear or spread."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can get to know you outside of the rumors," Rachel said hopefully, looking at the Latina.

"Maybe."


	2. Now What's the Hook, The Twist

Santana silently lead the singer up a set of stairs and through the door at the top.

"Where are we going?" Santana remained silent. She grabbed Rachel's hand to make sure the girl stayed close. Suddenly, a series of spotlights came on. Rachel quickly realized they were standing on the inner balcony of what she guessed was Santana's room. The balcony was designed like one for a theatre, overlooking the lower level of the room as if it were the ground seats. The spotlights were aimed in different directions: some were pointed towards the bed that sat in the center of the room, some towards the sectional desk in the far corner, while two were aimed directly at a blackboard and a whiteboard on the wall, the rest were pointed at a small stage and microphone stand.

"Please close your mouth, Rachel," Santana began to move away from the girl and towards a table covered in professional looking sound equipment.

"Okay, I can only handle so many surprises at one time," Santana looked up from her new seat behind the table and gave the brunette a confused look. "I'm talking about the fact that I just found out you are like super rich, have incredible interior designing skills, are a really good dancer, and then you go and call me by my name. Why didn't you tell anyone you were wealthy? How rich are you exactly?"

"Quinn and Brittany know. Um, my father makes about 8 million a year and my mother makes an average of $250,000 per client. Plus my father's hands are worth 5 million on their own." She turned her attention back to the equipment and AFI's "Prelude 12/21/ Miss Murder" began to play softly through the hidden speakers in the room. "Again, close your mouth."

"Wow."

"Now _that_ is the shortest sentence ever uttered by Rachel Berry," Quinn's voice was heard from below the girls.

"When did you get in here Quinn?" Rachel asked, tentatively leaning over the banister.

"Around 8 million," Quinn disappeared and the sound of feet filled the silence. The blonde appeared on the balcony opposite the darker haired girls.

"You could have knocked," Santana said as Quinn weaved her way through the realistic looking theatre seats lined up across their section of the balcony.

"I did, you didn't answer, which means I opened the door and came in, baby sister."

"We are the exact same age Quinn, plus we're not actually related so stop calling me _baby sister_."

"Biologically? No. Legally? Yes, either way I'm still your sister," Quinn sat in a seat close to the table but still far away enough that Santana couldn't hit her. She glanced over at Rachel and chuckled at the surprised look she was giving them.

"Don't explain. I don't want her to pass out from the shock of it all. Rach, do you want to stay in here? I really don't want to risk anyone else knowing that I'm here yet. I don't feel like hearing their insults or see Frankenteen giving you his constipated baby look."

Rachel nodded and sat in a seat in the row in front of Quinn. "Where did the design for your room come from?"

"I honestly don't know. I was sitting in here one day and I pulled out my sketchpad and started drawing. Angel saw what I had done and when I came home for spring break, he had redecorated my entire room. He had to knock out a few walls and a ceiling or two."

"Your design skills are absolutely amazing Santana. Have you ever thought about becoming an interior designer? I would pay thousands to have someone as talented as you decorate my home."

"You'd get it for free," Quinn mumbled before she received a foam dart to the temple.

Ignoring Quinn's astonished expression, Santana answered Rachel, "Thank you for that and I have thought about, but I don't know if I can be successful." The Latina looked down at the Nerf gun in her hands. Quinn knew the girl was thinking about her parents.

The older Lopez's, even though they were basically absent from Santana's life, always told they girl she should become a doctor or a lawyer. Santana, however, didn't want to follow in either of her parents' footsteps. Anything art or music related was Santana's thing, that's why it was so easy for Quinn to get Santana to join the glee club.

"If you can design such amazing things as a teenager, imagine what you can do with some training and a degree under your belt. You would make millions."

"I guess." Santana stood and walked along the balcony. She designed her room so that everything could be seen from the seats. She made her way to the elevator that sat next to the stairs Quinn had used earlier. The Latina turned and gestured for Quinn and Rachel to follow her. "Come down stairs."

Once she reached the floor, Santana grabbed her iPad from her desk and remotely turned on a projector. A large screen slowly lowered from the ceiling; it was large enough to cover the stage. She sat on a large, comfortable black leather arm chair that sat between her bed and the stage. Using her iPad, she turned on a video that Rachel immediately recognized as their National's performance.

"Must you torture yourself like this Ana?"

Ignoring the blonde, Santana continued to watch the performance. Rachel noticed the "Superman of all kisses" (as Finn dubbed it) was missing from the video.

"What happened to the kiss?"

"I took it out to see if there were any other reasons we lost. There aren't."

Rachel pouted and as she went to apologize, like she had been doing all day, but Quinn cut in, "Don't you dare apologize. Finn kissed _you_ ; he tried to suck _your_ face off."

"As you can see, all of Quinn's tact disappears whenever she leaves McKinley," Santana shut the video off, only for her sister to take the iPad and start going through her apps.

"Are you going to sleep in your room?" Rachel turned to the blonde and nodded her head.

"It is very comfortable, so I think I want to get used to sleeping in a bed that isn't my own. I do, however, have a question."

"If San has her way, you won't have to," Quinn mumbled, receiving another foam dart to the temple. "Where are you getting these?!"

Rachel, having not heard Quinn's comment, continued speaking, "I have a strict exercise routine, do you-,"

"I'll show you where the gym is in the morning. I work-out before breakfast, so you can come with me."

"Thank you Santana," Noticing the late time Rachel decided to go to bed. "Well, goodnight Santana and Quinn. I will see the two of you in the morning."

"See you," the hazel-eyed girl turned to her sister and said, "That went a lot better than I thought it would."

Quinn and Santana transitioned to the blonde's adjoining room. As Santana flopped onto the bed, Quinn spoke up, "I thought it would have taken a lot longer for someone to find you."

"I figured if anyone saw me tonight or tomorrow morning, it would have been Matt or Rachel."

"Makes sense," Quinn responded as she sat at her desk on the opposite side of the room. "What are you going to do about tomorrow? Angel might tell the guys about the gym, so you're gonna get caught."

"This is summer, my summer. This is _my_ house, _my home._ I refuse to let them get to me outside of Lima. I heard the things they were saying about me before you got on the plane. This is the Hamptons, not McKinley. _This is my city_ , _I am always on top here_."


	3. I Wanna See You Work Out for Me

Rachel awoke to a knock on her door. She slowly made her way to the other side of the unfamiliar room to open the door. Santana was standing just outside of the doorway, wearing a green short-sleeved Under Armour shirt and matching green and gray shorts.

"Were you gonna work out this morning?"

"Yeah," Rachel looked around Santana and saw Quinn's door standing open, but the blonde nowhere in sight. "Just give me a minute to get out of my pajamas."

Santana nodded and went back into Quinn's room as she heard the smaller brunette's door close.

"I'm gonna stay here," Quinn said watching her sister lace up her shoes. Santana nodded and watched Quinn crawl back into the king-sized bed.

"Santana?" The raven haired girl stood up as Rachel poked her head into the blonde's doorway. "I'm all set to go," noticing the blonde was awake, Rachel added, "Are you coming with us Quinn?"

"Nah, not this time, I'll see you guys later though." The blonde watched her sister and possible new best friend walk out the door.

Santana stopped and looked at the tired Quinn. "Love you, Q," she said before closing and locking the door.

The former Cheerio turned around to Rachel and asked, "You ready? This is gonna be a long walk."

"What do you mean?"

"The gym is on the other side of the villa. I know Puck, Blaine, and Mike will probably workout this morning, so Angel will take them there if they ask."

"Gotcha," Santana chuckled at the adorable expression on Rachel's face, as she walked slightly ahead of the smaller girl.

* * *

"Elliptical, right?" the tiny brunette turned around as they entered the gym and gave a surprised nod. "What? I listen when you talk."

"I didn't think anyone actually paid attention to the things I say."

"Well, add that to the list of things you just learned about me: _Santana listens to the things Rachel says_."

Rachel chuckled and started up the elliptical. The machine looked as if it had never been used. Santana went for the treadmill and started her walk.

After about twenty minutes, a man opened the door and nodded to Santana. Rachel was busy editing the playlist she was listening to, so she didn't see the man walking into the other room nor did she see Santana turn off the treadmill and walk towards her.

"I'm going in the other room. If anyone else shows up, don't tell them, I'm here."

Rachel nodded and continued her last few minutes on the elliptical, as Santana exited.

Santana closed the door behind her and smirked at the man standing in the middle of the ring.

"Good to see you San," the blonde man stepped forward and pulled the girl into a hug. "I missed you. I couldn't find anyone as good as you to spar with."

"I'm the best there is," Santana responded as she released the man. She playfully ruffled his shaggy black and blue hair. His green eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of his best friend in her tight shorts and t-shirt. "Stop staring, it's weird, you're like my brother."

"Sorry. Where are your gloves?" He jumped over the chain-link fence and went to the tall bookshelf on the wall opposite the door. The case was filled with clear drawers. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out a pair of blue MMA gloves and tossed them to Santana.

"Thanks Dax," The man nodded and hopped back over the fence into the octagon shaped ring.

After Santana put on her gloves, she nodded her head and Dax turned on music, Santana always thought was six different songs being played at once. "Ready?" He asked. Santana nodded again and her first sparring session since spring break began.

* * *

"Hey Angel, is there some place we can work out here?" Puck asked while the New Directions, sans Rachel and Santana, ate breakfast.

"Of course, I can show you all once we are finished eating and you change out of your pajamas."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her godfather. Seeing the blonde's expression, he gave a slight nod, telling her they would talk after their meal.

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" Finn asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Mercedes added, "Maybe Santana showed up and is burying her alive."

"I hope Satan doesn't show up anytime soon, I wanna keep my breakfast down." Angel looked up after hearing Kurt call his goddaughter _Satan_.

"She better not hurt Rachel, just because she's a Cheerio, doesn't mean she won't get-"

"I suggest you watch what you say Mr. Hudson." Finn looked wide-eyed at the darker man. "Just because Ms. Lopez is not present doesn't mean you can insult or threaten her."

"Believe me, man, you don't know Santana like we do. She is pure evil."

"Okay, we're done," Mike interrupted, "Can you show us where the gym is now?"

Angel looked away from Finn and nodded his head, "Just get anything you need and meet me by the front door." Everyone, except for Quinn, stood up from the table and left the room. "Is she in the gym?"

Quinn nodded her head, "Yeah, she took Rachel earlier."

"Okay, Dax is here so she'll be in there with him, by the time we get there. What is up with Finn Hudson?"

"He and most of New Directions hate Santana. Her inability to lie makes them believe she's a bitch."

"Blame your mother for that one."

"I will, I picked on Papi's eyebrow arch."

"Well, let's go take your friends to the gym," the man said walking towards the front door.

" _They are not my friends_ ," the blonde retorted following behind him.

* * *

Angel opened the door to the indoor gym and smirked when the glee club member's jaws hit the floor.

"Is everything in this place huge?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Mouths still open, Mike and Puck immediately walked to the treadmills to warm up. Mercedes, Artie, Kurt and Tina followed Blaine to a set of wooden benches against the far wall, so the former Warbler could sit on the floor and stretch. Finn headed toward the bench press, Lauren and Matt drifted towards the stationary bikes, Brittany headed for the elliptical, and Quinn sat beside the door to the other room where Santana, Dax, and, now, Rachel were. Angel walked into another adjacent room with his gym bag when he saw everyone claim a seat or piece of equipment.

"Hey Q, where's Sanny?" Quinn looked up from her book at the sound of Brittany's voice.

"She'll be here soon Britt," the dancer nodded and Quinn glanced at her watch.

Santana would be done with her training in about 20 minutes, considering she and Rachel started an hour before everyone else even left their room. She knew Dax, the head cook's son and the closet thing the Lopez girls had to a brother, would have his music blaring through the speaker and the hazel-eyed girl was thankful the other room was sound-proofed.

* * *

"Good job today San."

Santana took off her gloves and smiled at her friend. She was sweaty and breathing hard. She hadn't stepped foot in a UFC regulation ring in months, even though she was tired from the fight, she had to admit it felt good to release some of the anger that had been building all school year.

"What are you going to do now?"

Santana had completely forgotten Rachel was in the room, she had only glanced at the tiny brunette when she entered.

"Wanna go again? No cushion?" Dax asked with a smile that he hoped would get his sister to say yes.

"Rachel, you don't mind watching Dax get his butt kicked again do you?" Santana asked the other girl.

Rachel chuckled and answered, "No, I don't." She held out her hand for Santana's MMA gloves, I can put those back for you."

"Thanks," the raven-haired girl tossed the gloves over the fence.

Dax and Santana then took off their shoes and tossed them over the fence; they liked to keep their feet covered during their first practice rounds.

Dax stood and held out his hand for Santana to pull her up off the mat. "Smart cam?" The Latina nodded her head and Dax jumped over the fence and walked towards a computer near the door. After typing in a few commands, placing in various positions along the wall and around and over the octagon turned on as well as a 80" monitor hanging from the wall to the left of the door. "Rachel, we're gonna need your help."

Santana continued, "The cameras will picked up us lying on the ground after a knock out and begin the ten-count, but not a tap-out, so we need you to watch us when it comes to the submission holds."

"Ok, easy enough," Rachel bit her lip and asked, "I don't have to get in the ring, do I?"

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." Santana turned to Dax who had reentered the ring, "You ready?"

"Yep, let's go!" He raised his left hand above his head and a bell sounded through the room. Santana immediately aimed a kick at the blonde's torso. He managed to block it just in time, "No broken ribs this time."

Santana smiled around her gray mouth guard, "No guarantees."

* * *

Puck, who had finished his cardio workout wondered around the home gym and saw the door Quinn was now lying next to. The blonde was wearing headphones and lying on her stomach, still reading. Angel was running on one of the 5 treadmills with his eyes closed and didn't see the mohawked boy opening the door; the only person that did see him was Mike, who followed close behind.

To say Noah was surprised at what he saw was an understatement. Santana was holding a blonde man in a full knee bar with an almost evil look on her face. He knew the submission hold was painful and was suddenly glad he never asked the former cheerleader to spar with him.

Mike raised an amused eyebrow as the man managed to escape the submission hold, only to be placed in a rear naked chokehold a few seconds later.

When they noticed Puck and Mike in the open doorway, the other glee club members gravitated towards the door. They were shocked to see the raven-haired girl choking a muscular guy into near unconsciousness. Someone almost stepped on Quinn in the process of crowding in the doorway, so the blonde sighed and stood up. She pushed them all out of the way and fully stepped into the room and watched as Dax tapped out.

Since they were so busy watching the fight, no one noticed Rachel until she yelled "Halt" to Santana.

After Santana released the hot mystery man, Puck spoke, "Oh my god! Santana, I didn't know you could fight like that!"

Santana turned around with wide eyes, to see the entire glee club, sans Rachel, standing near the doorway of her training room, with Quinn standing in front mouthing _"I'm so sorry."_

_I wonder who's gonna scream first when they figure out this is my house._


	4. Lies from the Tablecloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short
> 
> Picks up right where the last chapter left off.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?!"

"What the hell was _that_?!"

"When did you get here?"

"Who's the hot guy?"

"Why are you here?!"

As the New Directions started freaking out over Santana's violent reappearance, Quinn and Angel made their way to Santana, Dax, and Rachel who were all standing near the ring. Shaking her head, Quinn yelled, "Shut up!"

They immediately quieted, but Kurt looked as if he wanted to respond until Mike shook his head.

"Can someone explain what's going on in here?" Everyone turned towards Matt, the boy had not said anything since they arrived the night before and that was only to say goodnight shortly after choosing a room. "Santana, no one was expecting you to be here until later today or tomorrow even. When did you get here?"

Santana cocked her head to the right towards Quinn, who glanced at her sister. She figured she might as well answer the simple question. "Yesterday, just before you guys got here."

"How?" Kurt interjected. "You were supposed to be in Lima."

"Well, I'm here now, so get over it."

Quinn reached behind her sister and pinched the tight skin of her lower back, "San," she hissed, "be nice. Kurt, Santana clearly has a reason for being here, so leave it alone until she feels the need to tell you."

"God, you couldn't just stay away for _one_ more day, _could you_?" They all heard Finn's voice from the back of the group. Santana and Quinn sighed while Angel rolled his eyes. "We thought we were gonna get a break from you trying to kill my girlfriend and insulting us."

Santana took a deep breath and looked at Finn, deciding whether she should make the oversized teen her new practice dummy or walk away before she did just that. She felt Quinn squeeze her hand and chose to just walk away.

Rachel watched Santana pick up her gloves from their place beside the ring a few feet away and shut the computer, cameras, and 80" monitor off and walk towards a back door no one had noticed. When she opened the door sunlight poured through the doorway and she exited the room, leaving behind the New Directions and Angel.

Rachel turned on her teammates, prepared to scold them for their disrespect of their secret hostess. "Why would you say something like that after she-"

"Rachel," The brunette turned to look at Quinn, "Leave it alone." Quinn looked at Angel and glared at the show choir standing in her home and said, "I'm going to go find Santana. Go back in the house." She turned away from all of them and swiftly walked out the same door Santana had gone through, not looking back at them.

Mike and Matt looked at each other and sighed. No one knew, but the two boys had been close to Santana since 7th grade, when Santana and, coincidently, Quinn both moved to Lima. Santana would go to the park and spend the days with Matt and Mike, while Quinn spent "quality time" with Judy and Russell Fabray. They thought they knew Santana as well as she knows them, but clearly they were wrong.

The two football players ventured away from the group and the suddenly loud "conversation" about Santana and Quinn, who apparently had been acting weird since they left the hotel after their loss at Nationals. They made their way outside towards the long path they took towards the gym.

"So, I've come to a conclusion," Matt said.

"After only a few minutes of madness?" Mike grinned at his best friend.

"Of course, you know it only takes me a few seconds to figure something out, even with minimal amounts of info."

Mike chuckled, "We might have come to the same conclusion about all this."

They looked at each other and continued walking.

" _This is Santana's house_."

After years of knowing each other, Matt didn't even have to request the high-five he received seconds later.

"Are we gonna talk to her about what we know?" Mike asked.

Matt answered with a question of his own, just to make sure they were really on the same page, "What _do_ we know?"

"Well, San clearly knows her way around this place; she was in the gym way longer than we were. She claimed she went to Lima yesterday, but she here now and she wasn't all awkward about being in some random person's house like we all were this morning."

"And there was that guy she was fighting with," Matt added.

"Him, too. Plus Angel defended her this morning, when she wasn't there, seems like they know each other."

"Alright," Matt stated nodding his head. "When do you want to talk to her?"

"How about after we know she's not gonna bolt when she finds out we know her secret."

"Sounds good," Matt said tapping his fist against Mike's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll find out where Santana went and what Angel thinks of the ever so lovely New Directions next chapter.
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention before, there is no Beth in this story, Quinn had a pregnancy scare instead. You'll also find out how she ended up with the Lopez family within the next few chapters.
> 
> Please review. If you have anything you think would be interesting to add PM me.


	5. Hater and Fools, Treating Me Cruel

"San?" Quinn called out. Even though Santana walked out of the home gym, Quinn knew the other girl would take off running the second the door closed behind her. Rather than trying to chase the girl around the island they lived on, Quinn made her way around the outside of the gym back towards the house.

Quinn rounded a corner on the path towards the front door and saw Santana sitting against the wall adjacent to the outer doors that led to the kitchen.

"Hey," Quinn said quietly approaching her sister.

Santana looked up at the blonde and patted the step beside her spot on the ground. "I hope you weren't looking for me."

Quinn scoffed, "Of course not. You would think after like 20 years that I know not to bother chasing after you, especially when we're at home."

Quinn knew Santana was smiling without even looking at her. "Q, we're not even 17 yet. What are you talking about '20 years'?"

"I'm exaggerating. My point is that you're my sister and I know you. A lot more than you care to admit."

"Yeah, I know," Santana turned to look at her sister and best friend and sighed. She knew it was better to talk to Quinn now and let the blonde explain the situation to Angel, rather than getting interrogated by her godfather later. "Where's Rachel?"

"She should be inside. I left her and Angel to deal with _them_ while I dealt with you."

"I am not a problem that needs to be dealt with."

"I know, but you, unfortunately, are the problem to our problem."

Santana groaned, "It's too early for your riddles Professor Lucy."

"It's like 10:00 now; it's not early. But I'll say it like this: our problem- the glee club- has a problem with _you_. Which means we- Angel, myself and, I guess, Rachel- have to keep you calm or away from them _and_ get them to get over whatever exaggerated problems they have with you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I get it, I just don't want to do it," Santana shook her head and looked at Quinn. "I just wanted a summer with my sister, godfather, and my parents. The five of us together for the first time since we were like 11, before we moved to Lima, actually that's why we moved to Lima. I just wanted some time with my family. I would have spent time with the few people that I can actually stand, later in the summer."

"I know San, I know," Quinn wrapped her right arm around Santana's shoulders. "Wait, who can you actually stand in that god forsaken school? They call me their friend and I don't even like them."

"Matt and Mike obviously, Britt, when she's not around Artie or talking about him, and…" Santana's voice trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry who was that last person?" Quinn had a guess about who the other person was.

"I said Rachel," Santana glanced at the blonde and groaned. "Stop smirking. She is tolerable when Broadway and performances and Finn aren't involved."

"So basically when the two of you are alone, in your room, sitting in your balcony listening to music."

Santana smiled, thinking about the time she spent with Rachel the night before, prior to Quinn's interruption. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't hear Quinn gasp.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Quinn stood up and pointed at the now wide-eyed and slightly confused cheerleader. " _You like Berry_!"

"Hey, Quinn can you blurt my secrets any louder, I don't think mom and dad heard you on the plane from Australia?! God, you're almost as bad as Kurt." Santana stood up and turned away from her sister, not even bothering to deny her crush on the female co-captain of New Directions.

"Don't you _ever_ compare me to _Kurt Hummel_ ever again, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled like that. We both know how the glee club loves to eavesdrop. You're not even gonna try to deny it?"

Santana turned around and faced Quinn. "What's the point? It's not like I'm gonna tell her."

"Why not?" Quinn took a few steps closer to Santana.

"Because I don't want to deal with the drama that comes along with dating or even liking someone in that stupid glee club."

"If the club is so stupid, why are you still in it?" Santana and Quinn turned around to the kitchen doors and saw Angel standing in the open doorway, still in his workout clothes.

"That's a complicated question," Quinn groaned. "Um, we joined it in the first place to indulge Coach Sylvester. We stayed because it gave us somewhere to dance that wasn't Cheerios related."

"And because Brittany liked being there for some reason and the last thing I was going to do was leave her in that club with Ohio's dumbest and most self-absorbed teenagers. She would have just been ignored and ignoring Brittany leads to her causing trouble."

"I remember. Especially the time I got a call from Judy Fabray saying Brittany put fake and real snakes in her garden and was running towards your house."

"That's what she gets for ignoring Brittany's calls."

"Back to what we were discussing," Quinn decided to interrupted Angel and Santana before they got any further off topic, "We only really stay for Brittany even though we occasionally quit or walk out of meetings."

"I'm just so sick of the drama and the backstabbing and the insults."

"Why don't you lie and pretend to like them? Or start your own glee club? You only have one year left you can survive one more school year."

"Question is: can we survive this summer?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"I think you can."

The three New York natives turned around to see Matt standing at the corner Quinn had come around earlier and Mike peeking from behind the brick wall.

"What is up with people sneaking up on me?"

"Oh shut up, it's not like you were scared," Matt retorted.

"Yeah, we could never scare you when we were younger," Mike added, pulling the rest of his body to join his head.

"Scare her? That's damn near impossible, she doesn't get surprised by anything!" Angelo interjected, "Hell, peek-a-boo didn't even surprise her."

"That's mentally impossible for any child."

Santana turned to Quinn and whispered, "Is this how you feel when Angel and I do this?" referring to the swift subject change and very off topic conversation occurring between her godfather and two best friends.

Quinn merely nodded and snapped her fingers a few times to get their attention. They all looked over at her. "Get back on topic! How do you expect us to get through this potentially long summer without San and I killing someone or Angel kicking everyone out on their asses?"

"Do what you do best," Mike started.

Being the weirdo best friends they are, Matt finished their shared solution, "Ignore them and be super mysterious while being yourself and wooing a certain five foot tall brunette. They'll eventually get sick of it and want to leave or accept that you aren't the bad-tempered bitch they all believe you to be."

"See how easy that was?" Mike added sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm, Santana asked, staring Matt in the eye and slowing advancing on the boys, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know Brittany knows how to get hold of live snakes on the fly and that you have a crush on Rachel Berry," Mike answered backing away from Santana and pulling Matt along with him.


End file.
